The Next War
by Kamen Rider Feline
Summary: With other Ventaran Riders gone their youngest member must cope with role he has never wanted.
1. You are not alone

What would happen if the roles were reversed?

Kit was lost in memories, thinking of days spent with other Ventaran riders. Rogue woke up, shifted on couch, and yawned. Then his dark eyes narrowed in anger. "You´re kidding? Stop it right now!" He jumped from his sleeping place and shook Kit, returning him to present.

Dragon Knight looked on the older rider with unhidden annoyance. "What is it again?"

"I told you not to lose yourself somewhere in past. You live here, so act accordingly to it."

Kit silently stood up and disappeared in mirror. He still haven´t gotten used to presence of his new colleagues. Not Rogue, not Swan. They too resembled his friends – his second family. But could it be different when they were mirror twins?

He sat down in Grace´s Books in Ventara and returned to his previous thoughts. Several images flashed through his mind. For a while Kit hoped to hear a battle sound calling him. When he fought he could get rid of his anger and sorrow. ''Why? Why did you leave me? ''

A portal opening sound echoed through place, and he looked up just to see Swan´s blonde hair and knee-length boots disappearing back in dusk same as Maya walking to him.

"Kit... I don´t want to repeat Rogue, but you shouldn´t ran away like this."

"And what should I do?" "I don´t know. What would be Len doing in your place?" A ghost of smile appeared on Kit´s face, although he didn´t know why he should be smiling ever again.

"Going for pizza?" Maya smiled encouragingly. "I think so. Let´s go.''

He helped her through the mirror back on Earth. Others were waiting there in the main room of old Grace´s Books. Maya looked around, not pleased. "We really should clean up this mess."

"Meh, why? It's good as it is." Rogue and Chris smiled a bit, while Swan sighed. Kit cracked a little smile too. Maybe, just maybe this situation isn´t catastrophe size of two worlds how he thought.


	2. The Dismiss

The Dissmis  
Kit was riding towards his dad´s apartment. „Oh geez. I´m late." he thought with sigh and shook off some snow that adhered on his jacket.  
There was something he needed to resolve with other riders before going to Earth. Well, it wasn´t anything for sake of both worlds, only a Christmas present for Len. A metal bat-shaped key chain.  
It looked like Ventaran riders haven´t been any celebrating anything such as someone´s birthday. Probably because only Kit himself wasn´t eighty years old looking like he was still in his twenties.  
He parked in front of the bulding and ran in, almost breaking the doors instead of opening them. „Sorry dad, I got somehow tangled in the city. " Frank looked at his son and sighed. „You´re late for at least thousand time. And again with that same excuse. You´re very bad liar Kit." The man in question shrugged his shoulders. „I heard that if someone is a bad liar he can´t be bad person." His dad smiled. „That can be truth, but doesn´t mean you can´t tell me the right reason." Kit remained silent. He didn´t know how to explain why he frequently disappears without trace for days and then returns with several bruises like he fighting. Even though he was really _fighting_. Other riders weren´t much nicer than mirror monsters when it came here.  
They sat up to ceremonial dinner in awkward silence and begun eating.  
Time was passing and late afternoon changed to evening, which turned to night. They cleaned up and prepared to sleep.  
Or rather Frank did so. Kit waited until he was sure his dad is fast asleep and went through mirror on Ventara. He had some uneasy feeling since evening. Something happened and he was sure it means troubles. He speeded towards Rider´s Base awaiting much things, but not this.  
The whole place was turned upside down with bulding itself utterly destroyed.  
A chill ran down his spine and Kit completely speechles went into the ruins looking for anyone or anything that could tell him what happened.  
Noone was there. Only four decks laid in the debris. Incisor, Sting, Siren and Wrath. That could mean only one thing. Ian, Quin, Kase and Nolan were vented.  
Some pill of that was once part of wall moved. Kit turned around and saw Len slowly forcing his way out. He ran to his friend, helping him.  
Wing Knight detransformed with painful sigh. He was really bad beaten and Kit was wondering what could take out probably all their best fighters.  
„Len! What happened?" „I don´t know. It was so fast that we barely could transform."  
His scratched appearance begun dissolving away. Len looked on himself, puzzled for a second. „So this is being vented."  
Kit tried to hold him, but Len was already gone. Vented for the first time.  
„No." Dragon Knight picked up the Wing Knight´s deck. He was about to leave when his deck begun acting up. It shone the more he moved to the center of ruins. There he dug into ground and saw a metal case untouched by surrounding mess.  
Kit opened it. Inside was Advent Key and letter seemingly writed in hurry, but the manuscript of Master Eubulon was still clearly recognizable.  
"Kit, if you find this letter take the Advent Key and protect it as much as you can. If I won´t be able to return from Advent Void you must become strong enough to use it. Be careful."  
He took the Key and letter with decks and finally left the place through window of silent shop. Everything was silent as most Ventarans in near city were sleeping. The place that was once the Riders base stood apart of it, so probably noone noticed the battle. Until next day morning noone will notice what happened. And then?  
Who knows.


	3. After the End

The third turn. It takes place right after the Dissmis.

After the end

The feeling of landing snow was just barely enough to remind him that it is not nightmare. And he is fully awake, wandering the streets of Gramercy Heights. It felt so empty and Advent Decks of his fallen friends weighted tons, dragging his jacket to the ground. _Or to hell. It´s wouldn´t be any worse. _ Kit sighed. _But just what I am supposed to do?_

A weird feeling interrupted his thoughts. Like a confident and warm presence of someone closely familiar. Looking around, Kit found just a tall, dark man passing by. Dark hair, dark clothes. Familiar all the way through the last three years. _But that´s not..._

Dragon Knight quickly decided to follow the man, just to make sense of the feeling he had. _Just who is he?_ _Oh, why the history keeps on repeating itself. _The man turned to an alley. Like if he was urging someone to ambush him. Two veiled people approached him from other end of the alley. One waved with knife, while the other watched. ''Hand us your money or you will regret it." The man reached for his left jacket pocket before his right hand moved with a blazing speed, knocking the knife away and out of the attacker´s hand. The left hand landed on the other thief´s chin, sending him to the ground. The first one had just enough time to notice the knife flying away before the man thrusted a knee into his stomach. The unlucky thief let out a faint sigh before joining his comrade on the snow-covered ground. Both of them stayed there too suprised to stand up again. "I should say that _you_ will regret it. But you wouldn´t listen to me." Kit jerked. The voice sound just like Len´s. But Wing Knight he know wouldn´t get into brawl like this. Well, if he wasn´t vented. _Well, if he was still here._..

But the man kneed into snow and searched the thieves´ pockets. "I´ll take this as cost for your stupidity." Wallets of the unlucky duo disappeared in his pockets. He than turned to Kit.

His face was shadowed by night, but Dragon Knight could bet the man had the same expression as Len when they first met. _Can this guy be his mirror twin?_

"I suppose you are not one of these guys." The man pointed behind himself. "So why are you following me?" "Hard to explain." "You should do it. And quickly." "Ok. I´m one of the Riders. We fight monsters coming to our world and Ventara, the world behind mirrors. But just a few hours ago, someone blew up our base. All my colleagues are gone and I don´t know what to do. So I was wandering around when I had a strange familiar feeling that lead me to you. You look just like one of my friends. Maybe you are his mirror twin - counterpart from another world." The man was silent. Kit watched emotionless and resignated. Everything was fine with him now. If this guy is about to call police to take care of a madman, he wouldn´t be complaining. Not that the man couldn´t take care of him himself. "Do you now think I´m crazy?" "No. Come with me." The man turned around and walked between the still grounded thieves towards end of the alley. Kit followed him, speechless. _This is last thing I expected. He seems to believe me._


	4. How To Train Dragon

How to train a dragon

I whistled, calling for Catrider. He has never been too far away to hear it.  
Exactly three minutes after my Advent Beast was really here, tip of his tongue hanging from the mounth. Noone would tell that he is so inteligent like he really is, because right now he looked like the dumbest Advent Beast ever.

"Good boy. Let´s go for a little ride." Catrider placed his tongue back where it belongs and slightly growled. I placed one hand on his snout and rubbed him behind his twitching ears with the other. "I know. It´s great, but no licking please." The green glowing eyes looked on me reproachfully.

Just when I get on, a sound of portal opening echoed through the place. "You are lucky." I rolled my eyes. "So why don´t try it yourself? Riding a dragon is a way cooler than just a horse-sized jaguar." Kit sighed. "I have never seen it with any other rider than you." he stated. "That´s right. But you don´t know you can´t do it if you don´t try it yourself." Gesturing to an empty shop window, I tried to push him into what he thought to be so crazy.  
Kit sighed again. "What? You can´t whistle?" I asked with innocent smile. Dragon Knight smiled much more honestly. "Hey! It´s not that." He turned to the window and made a long, high sound. "Please come on, come on."  
Not so much time after Dragredder´s big, scary head emerged from the window´s surface. Kit stepped back, looking terrified. "Calm down. He is not going to eat you. He is not that kind of monster." I tried to calm him - Kit, not Drageredder - down.

"I know!" It didn´t sound so calm despite obvious best efforts.  
Still paler that usual, Kit slowly reached hand to his Advent Beast. Draggredder´s glowing, yellow eyes watched him carefully, but didn´t move. His rider touched the Beast´s snout. "It is quit cold. Like metal." "And what you expected? He is mechanical after all." "I got that part." "Ok."  
Not I nor him were prepared for the dragon to emerge whole seconds after, knocking Kit to the ground in procces. Dragredder then looked down on us, screamed and disappeared back into mirrors.

"Ok, so the first stage was succesful." I stated. "I hope so." Kit answered shakily. "Don´t worry, you get used to it." "Maybe. Anyway this is good place for training." "Yes, which leads me to question: Where are we?" I looked around the empty town street.

"You don´t know?" he asked with amusement. "I just wanted a deserted place for a ride and got here."

"It´s known as the Ghost town. After the Ventarans returned from Karsh, they didn´t settled up here again. Allegedly, souls of people lost during the invansion are hunting this place. Noone wants to be here for too long." "So it´s the best time to return back into Grace´s Books." "I think so."


End file.
